dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Chappa
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 710 |Date of death = May 7, Age 753 (revived on May 9, Age 753) |Height = 6'1" (185cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#king_chapa King Chappa profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight = 180 lbs. (82kg) |Address = SSR 249905 C. |Occupation=Martial arts teacher |FamConnect = Ruhna (wife) Sapa (son) Peruka (daughter) Chapu (son) }} King Chappa is a Human warrior who was once the world martial arts champion, using his famous eight-handed technique. He lives at the address SSR 249905 C with his wife Ruhna and their three children Sapa, Peruka and Chapu. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' It is said King Chappa made it through a whole World Martial Arts Tournament without being touched. 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament King Chappa enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and is set to face the young Goku in the preliminaries. When Jackie Chun (Roshi) sees him, he exclaims Goku cannot beat him. He is, however, defeated by Goku, surprising everyone, including King Chappa himself. The night the tournament ended, King Chappa is shown already training with a large group of loyal students at his temple. Soon, he is targeted by Tambourine, who announces that he is there to kill him. King Chappa attempts to use his eight-handed technique to defend himself, but he is easily killed by Tambourine who mocks the technique and uses an advanced One-Hundred Arms variant. King Chappa dies from the powerful punches and the impact of the wall. Some of his students attempt to avenge him, but they are killed as well. Later, along with everyone else who was killed by King Piccolo and his minions, King Chappa is revived by Shenron. 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Three years after being returned to life, King Chappa competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Unfortunately, he is once more defeated by Goku in the preliminaries. King Chappa never appears again after this. Techniques *''Hasshu-ken'' – King Chappa's signature technique where he moves his arms fast enough that they seemingly have eight of them, allowing him to attack and defend their self much more efficiently. Video game appearances King Chappa makes minor appearances losing to Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. A character who looks similar to him appears in Dragon Ball Online. Voice actors *Japanese version: Hidekatsu Shibata *Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano *Brazilian Dub: Francisco Brêtas Trivia *King Chappa is similar to Mr. Satan including the fact that he was once World Martial Arts Champion before Goku and his friends enter the tournament. They also both have afros and the same styled mustache. *King Chappa's clothes and appearance are similar to Nam's, a fighter who also once faced Goku in a match held at the World Tournament. Interestingly enough, Nam's 2nd outfit in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is almost exactly the same as King Chappa's besides the turban. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fathers Chappa Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine